Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of full-color LED (Light Emitting Diode) adapted to various LED display systems with saved using space, and more particularly, to a package structure of LED with an integrated pin to transmit operation power and control signals.
Related Art
Light plays a significant role for a very long time in human life. Accompanying with the constant progresses of science and technology, LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been invented in 1970s. With the advantages of compact size, long lifetime, low breakage, low power consumption, no heat radiation and no toxic pollution (such as mercury and etc.), comparing with conventional light sources, LED is now broadly utilized in our daily life.
Through the environment/economization policies driven by the governments around the world, LED is well-developed and applied to two major applications including display and illumination functions. Due to plenty of nonstop technology advancements, the conventional single-color LED is gradually unable to satisfy human's visual needs. Consequently, advanced LED products such as bicolor LED and full-color LED are developed afterwards.
To display every color perfectly, the package structure of the conventional full-color LED at least includes a red LED dice, a green LED dice and a blue LED dice configured therein, so that the tree primary color lights, red, green and blue lights may be used to mix and generate various colors of light. However, every color light needs different mixing ratio of the three primary color lights so the full-color LED needs to collocate with externally connected current limiting resistor(s) and driving element(s) and control the mixing ratio of the tree red, green and blue primary color lights.
In the prior art, the full-color LED has to include at least six pins including the power input pin, the power output pin, the clock input pin, the clock output pin, the serial data input pin and the serial data output pin. Therefore, in the limited space of the full-color LED, it is difficult to achieve mass production with low costs and high production yield rate.